


Caspita che mise

by silentccries



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Marti e Nico vanno al cinema, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentccries/pseuds/silentccries
Summary: Nella penombra del cinema semivuoto, gli spettatori si dividevano in due categorie: quelli che, come Niccolò Fares, sapevano apprezzare la visione dissacrante del regista e quelli invece che, come Martino Rametta, non avevano idea di che cosa stesse veramente succedendo.





	Caspita che mise

**Author's Note:**

> Brevissima cosa che ho scritto dopo essere andata al cinema a vedere "La favorita" e aver trovato, chiaramente, la maniera di infilarci Martino e Niccolò.

Schermo nero.

Caratteri bianchi.

“ _Caspita che mise._ ”

Nella penombra del cinema semivuoto, gli spettatori si dividevano in due categorie: quelli che, come Niccolò Fares, sapevano apprezzare la visione dissacrante del regista e quelli invece che, come Martino Rametta, non avevano idea di che cosa stesse veramente succedendo.

“Ma io non capisco. Cosa vogliono dire ‘ste scritte?”

Mantenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, Niccolò sospirò. Poi si avvicinò leggermente all’orecchio di Martino.

“Sono i capitoli, Marti. Ora zitto o ci cacciano,” sussurrò, l’attenzione sempre rivolta al film.

“Ma che ci cacciano. Ci staranno sei persone che sono ancora sveglie in ‘sta sala.”

Niccolò staccò finalmente gli occhi dallo schermo. Si voltò a guardare Martino con le sopracciglia contorte in un cipiglio che voleva essere di rimprovero, ma che era vigliaccamente tradito dalla leggera curva all’insù delle labbra.

Martino ormai sapeva che l’angolo sinistro della bocca di Niccolò era sempre il primo ad alzarsi: lo osservò ripiegarsi con grazia all’interno della guancia, per poi essere seguito di corsa dall’angolo destro. Martino sapeva anche quanti millesimi di secondi mancassero prima che i denti facessero capolino fra le labbra e sapeva persino misurare, quasi sistematicamente, il grado di divertimento dell’altro, contando il numero di pieghette che gli si formava subito sotto gli occhi — una, due…

Stava aspettando la comparsa della terza piega quando un signore, seduto due file più avanti, sprofondò goffamente nella poltrona e cominciò a russare rumorosamente.

A quel punto, Niccolò non riuscì a non farsi scappare la risata, che fu però prontamente soffocata da Martino nella maniera che più gli parve logica: stampando le proprie labbra su quelle semiaperte di Niccolò.

Il risultato, tuttavia, fu pressoché disastroso — scontro di denti, risate mal celate, labbra impazienti.

Martino portò la mano dietro la nuca di Niccolò nel tentativo di stabilizzarlo e lo baciò di nuovo, stavolta con calma.

Niccolò rinunciò ad ogni forma di ribellione e Martino lo sentì rilassarsi contro le sue labbra.

Nel frattempo, sullo schermo, Olivia Colman strillava qualcosa, Emma Stone faceva qualcosa di deplorevole, Rachel Weisz sparava agli uccelli — poco importava.

In questo tipo di momenti, Martino sentiva che il suo cervello faceva ancora fatica a registrare il fatto che si trovasse effettivamente lì, in un cinema quasi deserto, proprio lui, con il suo ragazzo che, intanto, si stava lasciando modellare come creta fra le sue mani.

Tutto gli sembrava dolorosamente lento, sfuggente e dai contorni sfumati come in un sogno. Eppure i riccioli di Niccolò gli solleticavano la fronte e la sua presa sul suo ginocchio era quasi ferrea. Era tutto vero.

Martino fece allora scivolare la mano da dietro la nuca lungo il collo di Niccolò: sentiva il battito del suo cuore contro il palmo.

“Marti.”

“Dai, siamo in ultima fila,” sussurrò Martino.

Guardò per un attimo Niccolò, con aria di sfida, poi piegò lentamente il capo verso destra. Gli baciò il mento, la mandibola, il collo.

“Sleale.”

Martino sorrise contro la sua pelle. Poi tornò a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Comunque una vittoria. Andiamo?”

Niccolò buttò un ultimo sguardo in direzione dello schermo, poi recuperò la giacca da terra, dove era caduta senza che nessuno dei due se ne accorgesse.

“Sì.”

Una volta riabituatosi alla luce dell’atrio, Martino si prese un minuto per studiare Niccolò. Aveva i capelli ancora più scompigliati del solito, le labbra gonfie, le guance chiazzate di rosa, la giacca infilata alla meno peggio, la maglia mezza dentro e mezza fuori dai pantaloni.

Ridacchiò piano.

“Caspita che _mise_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi fosse confuso: "Caspita che _mise_ " è il titolo di uno dei capitoli in cui è diviso il film, che hanno tutti dei nomi particolari (es., altri che mi ricordo: "Temo la confusione e gli incidenti", "Ho sognato di pugnalarvi l'occhio", "Se dovessi addormentarmi e scivolarci dentro?").
> 
> Se volete gridare, rinnegare il cielo e/o prendere a sassate tutti i sogni ancora in volo con me, su Tumblr sono **silentccries** e il mio Twitter è **@gangstapelli**


End file.
